Truths Revealed
by loveXloss
Summary: A year after the final battle the sphere to the past starts to spin revealing Isabel's childhood. Isabel and Arkarian travel back to save little Isabel from the new Order. While there she will learn the secrets her family has kept from her. This summary t
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GOT, it belongs to my favorite author Marianne Curley.**

**This is my first fanfic so review and let me know if you like it!!!**

Prologue

Isabel

I had a vision a few days after the final battle. I saw Arkarian and I running through the Citadel getting ready for a mission. I have long brunette curls bouncing against my shoulders as we quickly run up the stairs to a door that would give Arkarian his new identity, as I already had mine.

I stood next to one of the many mirrors, holding my long beautiful blue silk gown, as Arkarian walked across the room. Before my eyes his electric blue hair changed to a light sade of brown and his skin to a light brown. While the rest of him changed, his deep violet eyes stayed the same. He walked towards me in his knight's armor, and I smiled as I listened to the soft sound of his sword gently swinging against his leg.

At first I thought this was one of the few rare missions he and I had alone together, but as I saw the two of us walking towards the open door I heard myself whisper something to Arkarian letting me know this mission has yet to come.

Right before we jumped through the open door to the past, I turned my head towards Arkarian and said in the softest whisper…

"We're getting married tomorrow."

He took my hand in his while he gazed lovingly at my face. Then together we jumped into the past ready to embark on our next adventure together.

As the vision slowly left me I realized that though Lathenia is dead, the Order must reassemble in the near future, if we are going on missions.

I stand from the grass above the mountain which I must have fallen to when the vision hit so fast. I feel Arkarian's hand on my arm in an attempt to help me up. When I regain my balance I turn to him and said with confidence…

"We have to rebuild the Citadel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own GOT it belongs to Marianne Curley**

Isabel

I woke up to the sight of deep violet eyes watching me. They were filled with love and adoration. I couldn't help but smile. I felt his arm slide around my waist in an attempt to bring me closer. With no hesitation I moved as close as I could to his warm body, and rested my head on his bare chest. We lie there for a while, not wanting to leave the comfort of each others arms. I listened to the sound of his heart beating in sync with my own.

His hands were gently stroking my hair as he whispered I love you in my ear. I tilted my head up and our eyes locked.

"I love you too" I whispered just as softly as he had.

As our lips met I knew I made no mistake in choosing to spend the rest of my long life with him. That morning in his arms I felt safe for the first time in months. Then in a split second it was ruined by two words that sent me into a whirlwind of emotions.

"Matt's here" Arkarian said with hesitation.

I grumbled and reached for my jeans on the floor next to the bed.

"Does he sound angry or worried" I asked in a calm tone as if I didn't care either way.

Let him be mad! No matter how much he disapproves of my relationship with Arkarian, it isn't going to change anything. I love them both but I didn't give up my life for Matt.

At first I think Arkarian heard my thoughts, but then I realized it was matt's that he was listening to.

"He doesn't know you spent the night here." He says in a nervous tone. I give him a small reassuring smile and a kiss on my way to the hallway.

"Isabel, what are you doing here?" Matt said being his overprotective self.

All I did was smirk as I walked past him and toward the octagonal room in the mountain. I heard Arkarian come out of the bedroom and follow behind me.

"Isabel, what are you doing here?" he repeated, "Mum has been looking for you all morning."

"Is she alright" I asked worried.

Mum has been depressed these past few months after our grandmother died. She and my mother were very close. On some days she would stay in bed and not talk to anyone. We were all very worried about her.

"I don't know" Matt said in response to my question. I promised I'd talk to her as soon as he told us why he was here.

"I was hoping Arkarian could tell me. He called me here"

I turned to Arkarian waiting for an answer. I could tell he didn't want to discuss this with me around, but tough. I wasn't leaving until I knew what was going on. A small smile spread across his face as I realized I forgot to block my thoughts. Matt let out a laugh behind me letting me know he had heard my thoughts as well.

Arkarian sighed knowing I want going to give up and walked over to the sphere that showed the past. As I followed him towards the middle of the room I could see that it was slowly spinning.

"It started to spin last night" Arkarian said as he slightly touched the spinning orb.

"How can be active if the If the Order is gone?" I scoffed at the ignorance of brother.

"Just because Lathenia is dead doesn't mean the Order is still around."

Remembering my vision I had a few days after the final battle, Matt shut up and watched the sphere as it slowly stopped spinning. I turned towards Arkarian to ask what time the sphere revealed.

"Well?" I asked, "Where is it? Can I go?"

Arkarian and Matt both just looked at each other. I soon realized they were sharing thoughts.

"What? What is it?" Arkarian turned his gaze to me with a hint of protection in his eyes.

"It stopped 15 years ago"

"15years?" I said with astonishment. "Who important lived 15 years ago?"

They didn't want to tell me I knew, but after a long awkward silence, Arkarian sighed and with reluctance said "You do Isabel. Were going back to save you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: GOT belongs to Marianne Curley, only the plot is mine.**

**Review!!!**

_**Matt and Arkarian's thoughts**_

Arkarian

All she did was stare at me as if I was crazy. The sphere had stopped in the year 1991, 15 years ago. Isabel is two at that point, and by the looks of things she hasn't changed. Even at two she's adventures and trying to prove herself.

"Me?" Isabel says in such a soft voice I have to strain to hear her. "Why me?" This time she says it a little louder.

"Because Isabel, you are a very important member of the Guard. You have healed almost all of us, and saved many important lives. If you die before being able to achieve these great things, then history will change greatly.

Matt

This is a first for me and by the look on Arkarian's face the Guards as well. Never have they had to go back to save one of their own. What kind of effect would this have on the future if we were to fail? Arkarian turned towards me.

"What do we do?" he asked, clearly distressed. I sighed trying to think of the best possible way to handle this.

_We have to send someone back, soon. _I project my thoughts to Arkarian.

_Who?_

_As much as I'd hate to, Isabel would be the best to send back. She knows this part of history best, and she can heal if she were to need to._

_We shouldn't go alone. Her father is still to here and that may be hard for her to deal with._

I completely agree with him. Isabel may change it so her father never leaves, or it may distract her to much. I don't know who to send though. I would go but I'm needed in Athens, the Citadel still isn't completely finished. The best people I could think of to send would be Ethan or Arkarian. But Rochelle's birthday is tomorrow and Ethan is not in the best shape to be going on missions.

I turn to Isabel who has been watching the sphere. I walk to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly then turns her head to me.

"Arkarian is going with you Isabel. You leave tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

I know they have been short but don't worry they get longer. Criticize PLEASE!!! I want to know what I need to fix, oh and review to, I like reviews!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own GOT its owned by Marianne Curley, blah, blah, blah. Let's get on with the story now!!**

* * *

Isabel

Matt leaves to go to Athens to work on some big project, or something. I convinced Arkarian to let me skip school today so I decide to go see Ethan, knowing that he probably needs a friend right now.

I get in the car I got for my birthday and drive to the community collage Ethan is attending.

When I arrive at his dorm I walk down the hall until I get to room 815. I lightly tap on his door and let him know it's me. After a minute of silence the door opens and Ethan is standing before me.

I let out a small gasp when I see him. It's hard not to, he looks like hell. His eyes are bloodshot and have dark circles surrounding them. He is so pale it looks as if he hasn't seen the sun in months.

"Ethan, are you ok?" I can't help but to gasp in an astonished tone.

"I'm fine," is all I can get out of him before he turns around and walks over to his bed.

As I turn into the room behind Ethan, his roommate Tom or Tim or something starting whit a t says hello and pulls me into a corner to talk. Ethan, not noticing this, picks up a pen and begins mark up a book.

"Isabel, right?" Tom or Tim asks.

"Yes, is it Tom or Tim or…," I break off my sentence realizing the humor on his face.

"It's Tom." He says with a small laugh before he continues. "Hey do you know what's wrong with Ethan? He's been real quite all day, and I swore I heard him crying before."

I look over at Ethan. He really needs a friend now more then ever. I turn back towards Tom who is waiting for an answer.

"Yea." I sigh knowing it just hit me that it's almost been a whole year since the final battle. It's hard to get over that fact, but most of us have. "Tomorrow is the birthday of a really good friend who we lost last year." I whisper this not wanting Ethan to over hear.

"Man that sucks. Poor guy." Tom replies before leaving the room. I slowly walk over to Ethan's bed and sit down next to him.

"Ethan," I say softly.

Here's my best friend who is always so brave and held together, but is now slowly unwinding. And who's to blame him? He has lost his sister, his soul-mate, and almost his mother.

His father was always very protective of him, but never paid much attention to him until he found out Ethan was in the Guard. I want to say I understand what he's going through, but to say the truth I have no idea.

"Ethan, I..."

"Isabel, don't. I'll be fine but I need some time." I sigh in a sense of defeat.

I guess he's right. If we talk about it, he'll just hurt more, so I decide to change the subject.

"I'm going on a mission tonight with Arkarian." Now this gets him talking.

"WHAT!? You're just telling me this now? Where? What time?"

"We're going back 15 years. To Angel Falls."

"Wait, what? 15 years? Who important lived in Angel Falls? 15 years ago?"

I chuckled at his confused face.

"Me, apparently."

I get a few blinks and then laughter. I'm serious. He just bursts into laughter. I don't find this funny.

"You? Why would The Order want you?" He gasps in between laughter.

"Excuse me." I say slightly offended. Why is my possible death funny?

I grab a pillow lying next to me and hit him over the head a few times.

"Alright, alright. Stop! I'm sorry."

"It's not funny you know. There sending someone back to try and kill me before I get to the Guard."

"Who's trying to kill you?"

I jump as I hear Tom at the door behind me. This gets Ethan laughing all over again, so naturally I begin to hit him a few more times with the pillow. I grab my things I dropped by the door walking in and leave.

"Isabel! Isabel wait!" Ethan calls between laughter but I ignore him and walk back to my car.

Well at least he's not sulking anymore.

* * *

**Hey readers, see that little purpleish button down there i dare you to click it...come on it will be fun. Give me your suggenstions as how you'd like to see this story go, cause I may use your ideas (if I like them)! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own GOT…BLAHBLAHBLAH…Marianne Curley does…BALHBLAHBLAH…I'm bored…LETS READ!!!**

Arkarian

I can't stop worrying about tonight. This has never happened before, and of course the first time it does happing, it happens to Isabel.

We can't fail tonight's mission. I can't even think of what the world would be like if Isabel never made it the Guard.

I can't imagine what my life would be like.

She is my love. My soul mate. My world. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her so much.

I let her skip school today, so she went to visit Ethan, which will be good for the both of them.

As I watch the sphere, in my octagonal chamber, I notice Isabel's father. I'm surprised at how much she looks like him. They share many of the same features.

As the scene in the sphere progresses, I get a strong sense of what is about to take place.

_3-year old Matt walks into the kitchen where Isabel and her father are eating. In his small hands I notice a broken toy. _

_He holds it up to who he thinks is his father and in a small voice explains how it was an accident._

_He takes Isabel out of the room and returns with an angry expression aimed towards young matt. He takes the toy from his small hands and begins to yell at Matt about how expensive it was._

_He then takes off his belt and begins to hit young Matt with such force it brings the child to his knees. However his "father's" yells overpower Matt's agonizing screams._

I can't watch anymore so I turn away. It's only then that I notice Isabel standing in the doorway.

There are tears in her eyes that let me know she saw everything.I walked over towards her and she rushed into my open arms.

I held her tight against my chest, wishing I could take all of her pain away and protect her from all the bad people in the world.

Isabel wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks, and looked up at me. Our eyes locked and everything fell away.

I never thought I would love someone so much. I've been in relationships before where I thought I was in love, but it wasn't until I met Isabel that I found out what it was like to really love someone.

I push her hair out of her face and kissed her. It was a light kiss that started to get heated.

I wanted more than anything to hold her in arms and not have to worry about the Order, or if I would lose her on a mission, or even her brother.

I pulled away knowing Jimmy was outside waiting for me to open the door.

Isabel gave me a confused look but understood when she saw Jimmy walk down the hall and into the octagonal room.

"Well by the look on Isabel's face, I can see I interrupted something!"

She turned a beet red, while all I could do was laugh. At least until she hit me in the arm.

Hard!

"Isabel, your mum is looking for you." Jimmy rushed through his words fast enough for me to realize that he didn't want Isabel around to hear what he was going to tell me.

Of course Isabel being Isabel realized this as well, but she was worried about her mum, so she listened to Jimmy and decided to go home.

Obviously not without a kiss goodbye, which Jimmy politely turned away for.

"I love you so much Isa. Remember that."

"I love you too."

* * *

**ok so that was not a good chapter but I had writers block. tear Anywho if you clicky the buttony thing and tell me what was good and what you know...wasnt i can fix it cause i know theres probably massive amounts of things in my writing that needs to be fixed. i know im rambaling leave my alone**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: not sure if I'm going to add to much more to this story unless….I get at least ten reviews for this chapter.**

**I know it tool forever for me to update this but be happy I'm adding as it is cause my puppy chewed up my notebook that had all my writing in it tear and I took that as a sign to stop writing but decided to keep writing...plus there is no way you can stay mad at this dog I'm serious she's that cute lol…rambling again I know!**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say it??**

* * *

Isabel

I decided to walk home from the mountain instead of using my wings I received after the final battle.

As soon as the rock wall rematerialized behind me, I regretted not bringing my coat with me. The icy cold rain slid down my shoulders, causing shivers to run up my spine.

As I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my upper arms to keep warm, I began to walk down the mountain towards my warm home, lost in my thoughts.

Why is Matt sending me tonight? Wouldn't it be better if he sent someone else with Arkarian? Like Neriah or Jimmy or even Arkarian go could go on his own.

Then again I do have an advantage don't I? You know with the whole healing thing and actually knowing what's supposed to happen and what's not.

I was so lost in my thoughts; I hadn't realized I was walking down my street. As I continued down my front walk leading to the porch, I saw how dark it was getting, but didn't pay much attention to it. All I want to do is talk a shower and get into bed.

Unfortunately, I didn't get that luxury, because the minute I opened the front door Mum was in my asking where I was, and why I was home so late.

"I told you I was sleeping at Neriah's house last night."

"You also said you'd be home right after school! It's almost 8:30 Isabel. Where have you been?"

"Well…um…my friend Lauren and I were partnered up for a project in history and I went to her house after school to get started on it." I mentally patted myself on the back for coming up with that so fast.

Unfortunately, mum says that is no excuse for, her words not mine, "never being home."

"Isabel, I never see you. You're always with Neriah, or Matt, or Ethan, or all of them at the same time."

"I'm sorry mum I've just been really busy lately, and I promise we'll spend some more time together soon."

I add a lame, but affective smile to this and thank God she bought it.

I told mum I ate at Lauren's house, so I wasn't hungry. After yet another reassuring smile with an added hug, I went upstairs to take a shower.

As I walked into my room the most random thought popped into my head.

I was going back to a time when my father was still around.

This is going to be hard.

* * *

**I had a whole other part to this chapter but I lost one of the papers so now I have to rewrite that part...I will try to update a lot sooner I promise!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
